Chris Lahiffe
|relatives = Mother Nino Lahiffe (older brother) |friends = Marinette Dupain-Cheng Alya Césaire Ella and Etta Césaire Lila Rossi Manon Chamack (potentially) |likes = Receiving gifts for Christmas |dislikes = Waiting for Christmas Romance |weapons = Snow globe (As a super villain)}} is Nino's little brother, with whom Nino has a close bond. In "Christmaster", wanting that Christmas arrives immediately to receive his gift, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Christmaster, a Christmas-themed supervillain. In "Timetagger", a version of Chris from the future is akumatized by someone and becomes Timetagger, a time travelling rapping supervillain, who comes to the present. Appearance Physical appearance Chris has light auburn hair, brown eyes, and a light brown skin tone. Civilian attire Chris wears a light olive green shirt layered with a blue plaid flannel one. He also wears a pair of black frame glasses. As Christmaster He has white skin and red eyes and has a black and red jester-like Santa Claus hat and jester boots. As Timetagger Timetagger has periwinkle skin, navy hair, and bright green eyes. Covering his eyes are green shades. He wears a black hoodie with sky blue edges, the hood over his head, and black sweatpants. Under the hood is a neon yellow visor, and on the back of the hoodie is a symbol depicting a clock. Around his neck, he has a gas mask colored sky blue and neon yellow and a yellow chain necklace with a clock on it. He wears high-top shoes that are mainly black with yellow laces and have blue symbols on them. Personality Chris is small and funnyTwitter account Miraculous_US recording information from the May 17 event. (exact moment here). He considers himself a big boy, that's why he is capricious and rebellious when Marinette wants to play with him with toys. It's also very capricious and it's hard to get along with it. Despite having a lot of toys, he thinks dolls are for small children, and his toys are something else. For this reason, he does not like to look at cartoons intended for younger people. He protests when someone says he is too young to play monstrous games. However the boy is very curious. He looks with excitement at the gifts that Marinette hides from him. Initially, he does not believe in the words of Marinette that she is Santa's elf, however, after he believes in it, hoping that the girl will get the perfect gift for him. He hates love and thinks it's horrible. But he also knows how to be polite, greeting Ladybug while Cat Noir takes him away As Christmaster, he is very greedy but fond of his toys, as near the end of the episode he's a bit caring and reluctantly cooperates in handing over his akumatized object. Abilities As a civilian TBA As Christmaster Wields a magic snow globe that, when a toy touches it, summons a transformed version of the toy with animation, increased size, and powers and abilities of Christmaster's choosing. Seemingly his toys can have powers and/or abilities related to what the toy is based on. A toy dog has smelling abilities of a real dog, a toy catfish can "swim" in the air, and Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls have Lucky Charm and Cataclysm, respectively. The Ladybug and Cat Noir toys also can use their powers seemingly with no limit. As Timetagger With his spray can gun, Timetagger can shoot a beam that sends anyone to a time period of his choosing. Something in the present will often be altered as a result, such as a poster gaining Jagged Stone's beard or a statue depicting Mr. Ramier appearing. When the beam he shoots does not hit a person, graffiti will appear on the object it hits instead. Sightings Episodes Family Trivia * In the French version, Chris is named Noel. ** Since his debut episode was planned as a Christmas special, the different name is apparently intended to match the episode's name with the holiday theme. ** This follows suit on the wordplay of Nino's name with Nolife. * He is possibly friends with Manon Chamack. * He is the first akumatized victim that willingly gives his akumatized object to Ladybug. * He's the sixth child to be akumatized, following Manon Chamack, August, Ella and Etta Césaire and Unnamed boy. * Ironically, Christmaster's powers are similar to the Puppeteer's, for they both bring toys to life with an akumatized object used to control them. de:Chris Lahiffe es:Chris Lahiffe Category:Future characters Category:Male Characters Category:Members of Lahiffe family Category:Future villains Category:Akumatized villains Category:Children